


De ahora en adelante

by Kikinu



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deahora en adelante, quizás las veces que decimos que vamos a estudiar, realmentedeberíamos hacerlo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	De ahora en adelante

** De ahora en adelante **

 

La tarde avanza rápido, dándole paso a la noche en la prefectura de Saitama. El tono anaranjado oscuro en el horizonte denota que pronto oscurecerá. El equipo de béisbol de la escuela Nishiura finaliza su entrenamiento entre gritos y risas. Momokan les da unas indicaciones, hacen una pequeña relajación y se van a cambiar.

 

— Nee, Izumi. —Lo llama Tajima, seguido de cerca por Mihashi. El de ojos azules les sonríe dándoles a entender que los escucha— ¿Estudiaste para el examen de mañana? —Consulta el chico.

 

— Claro, ¿ustedes? —Les pregunta Kousuke con una sonrisa.

 

— U-un poco. —Tartamudea Mihashi, avergonzado.

 

— No. —Admite sonriendo ampliamente Tajima. Kousuke ríe.

 

— ¿Y qué piensan hacer?

 

— Con Hanai vamos a explicarles lo que no entiendan… que seguramente es todo. —Dice Abe, llegando junto al capitán del equipo.

 

— ¿Qué dices Izumi? ¿Te unes a la fiesta? Vamos a necesitar de toda la ayuda posible si queremos introducir un poco de conocimiento en las cabezas de estos dos. —Dice el capitán, seguido de un suspiro entre cansado y resignado. Abe pone los ojos en blanco, Mihashi se ruboriza aún más y Tajima ríe. Izumi les sonríe condescendientemente.

 

— Lo siento muchachos, pero ya había quedado con Hamada para estudiar esta noche. Meter un poco de conocimiento en la cabeza de ese tremendo imbécil tampoco es una tarea muy fácil. Creo que es incluso más difícil.

 

— ¡Eres muy malo conmigo Izumi! —Le grita Hamada, entrando en la cancha. De esta forma, la dulce y tranquila sonrisa de Kousuke se transforma rápidamente en una mueca de fastidio.

 

— ¿Qué no ibas a esperarme en tu casa, idiota? —Le pregunta, molesto.

 

— Si, pero me aburría, así que te vine a buscar. ¡Y no me digas idiota! ¡Respeta a tus mayores, mocoso!

 

— Ho, lo siento _sempai_. Lo ves, eres un idiota, por eso te va mal en el colegio.

 

— ¡¿Qué dijiste enano mal nacido?! —Y así se enfrascan en una discusión sin sentido que dura varios minutos, y terminando con Izumi dándole un cabezazo a Hamada— ¡Ouch! Eso dolió —Se queja el rubio, sobándose la cabeza.

 

— Te lo mereces por idiota. —Le dice el de ojos azules. Entonces escuchan una risa ahogada. Al darse vuelta, encuentran a Mihashi, Abe, Hanai y Tajima mirándolos, el último riéndose, el resto con sonrisas mal disimuladas.

 

— ¿Qué? —Pregunta sin entender Hamada.

 

— No, nada, nada. Bueno, es sólo que… —Dice Tajima ahogando otra risa.

 

— ¿Sólo que qué? —Pregunta Izumi, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

— Es sólo que… bueno, es sólo que la tensión sexual que hay entre ustedes es realmente increíble. No, en serio, es i-n-c-r-e-i-b-l-e. —Youshiro y Kousuke miran al muchacho con los ojos muy abiertos— Lo sé porque es casi tanta como la que hay entre Abe y Mihashi. —Los últimos se sonrojan al escuchar esto, mas al lado de Izumi no son nada

 

— ¿Q-qu…? ¡¿Qué?! ¡Deja de decir estupideces Tajima! —Dice el moreno, abochornado. Junto a él se encuentra Hamada, demasiado impactado para emitir alguna opinión.

 

— En serio chicos. Miren, yo realmente sé de lo que hablo porque me pasó. Porque cuando Hanai y yo aún no foll… —El capitán se apresura y le tapa la boca a Tajima, el cual comienza a quejarse.

 

— B-bueno… ejem… Que día de emociones fuertes, ¿no? Jeje —Comenta sumamente nervioso Hanai, aún tapándole la boca a su compañero.

 

— Creo que ya es hora de irnos. —Dice Abe, tomando de la muñeca a un muy avergonzado Mihashi y comenzando a caminar, seguidos de cerca por Hanai y Tajima (los cuales discutían en voz baja algo).

 

Hamada e Izumi se quedan parados en la cancha unos segundos más, algo perturbados.

 

— Creo que también deberíamos irnos… ¿no? Digo, sino no vamos a llegar a tiempo para estudiar todo lo del examen. —Dice finalmente luego de unos segundos el mayor. El otro asiente y comienzan a caminar en dirección a la casa del rubio.

 

Cuando les falta sólo un par de cuadras para llegar a la casa del muchacho, una inesperada tormenta se desata, y los muchachos tienen que correr lo más rápido posible para no mojarse. Lo cual, por cierto, no logran. Al entrar en la casa, están completamente empapados. Hamada suspira.

 

— Ve subiendo a mi cuarto, ahora llevo un par de toallas. —El menor asiente y sube despacio las escaleras.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

Las gotitas de lluvia resbalan por su cabello, se deslizan por su rostro hasta su barbilla, para luego caer rápidamente e impactar contra el piso. Su ropa, completamente mojada, se le pega al cuerpo y le molesta. De pronto, siente como le ponen algo en la cabeza, tapándole los ojos.

 

— Aquí tienes la toalla, ¿te seco el cabello? —Le pregunta Hamada, muy cerca de su oído, causándole un escalofrío.

 

— Como quieras. —Responde Izumi, restándole importancia. El rubio ríe levemente.

 

Se sientan sobre la cama, Kousuke entre las piernas de Youshiro. El último comienza a frotar con la toalla la cabeza del primero, mientras este, aprovechando la diferencia de alturas, se recarga levemente en el mayor.

 

— Estás empapado. —Le dice en un susurro al oído el rubio, mientras con un dedo sigue el trayecto de una gota que resbala por la oreja del de pecas y se pierde entre las ropas de este. El menor se estremece— ¿Quieres que te preste ropa? Vas a resfriarte si te quedas con eso. —Dice el mayor, aún junto a su oído, llevando sus manos hasta el borde inferior de la remera de su compañero.

 

— De acuerdo. —Concede Izumi, al tiempo que Hamada le saca la remera.

 

Mientras el menor se quita el resto de la ropa, el rubio, mirándolo de reojo, va tomando de su guardarropa algo para que se ponga el moreno. Cuando Izumi queda en ropa interior, Hamada le acerca la ropa limpia y coloca la mojada cerca de la estufa para que se seque. Entonces se vuelve hacia Kousuke y se queda observando como este se viste.

 

El de pecas nota la mirada sobre él, una mirada cargada de algo que él conoce bien. Entonces se viste más lento, disfrutando de la atención puesta en él, y aumentando la intensidad de esa mirada.

 

Cuando ya está vestido, se queda mirando a Hamada, deleitándose con los ojos de este, opacados por el deseo insipiente en ellos.

 

— ¿Comenzamos a estudiar? —Pregunta Izumi con la voz más normal posible. La mirada de Youshiro se aclara un poco. Este sonríe y asiente.

 

Sacan sus libros de sus mochilas y se sientan en la cama. Izumi comienza a leer mientras Hamada se dedica a observarlo. Mira como lee, moviendo los labios en una cadencia hipnotizante. Mira sus ojos azules, su piel blanca. Nota como la ropa que le prestó le queda grande. Entonces deja su libro a un lado y agarra el de Izumi, que lo mira con irritación.

 

— Hamada, ¿que mierda...? —Pero no puede terminar su frase, porque entonces el rubio tira el libro y se abalanza sobre el de ojos azules, que cae de espaldas sobre el colchón.

 

Hamada lo besa salvajemente e Izumi tiembla unos segundos. Luego, enlaza sus manos tras el cuello del rubio, y sus piernas en las caderas del mismo. El menor corresponde el beso con la misma intensidad, mientras se mueve contra el cuerpo de su compañero. Se separan jadeantes unos segundos después.

 

— ¿Tu mamá? —Pregunta Kousuke, mientras le saca la remera.

 

— En el trabajo. —Contesta Youshiro, besándole el cuello y desabrochando su pantalón.

 

— ¿Tu papá? —El de ojos azules se saca su propia remera (que en realidad también es de Hamada), mientras con una mano tantea hacia un costado, intentando abrir el cajón de la mesita de luz del rubio.

 

— También trabajando. Hoy llegan tarde porque van a cenar. —El jefe de animadores le saca los pantalones y los boxers, además de quitarse los propios.

 

— ¿Tus hermanos? —Izumi logra abrir el cajón, para luego sacar de él un pequeño frasquito.

 

— Kyoko está en lo de una amiga y Takeru en lo de mi abuela. Ninguno de los dos vuelve hasta mañana. —Hamada comienza a frotarse contra el chico bajo él y ambos suspiran complacidos

 

Kousuke le da el frasquito a Youshiro, el cual lo abre y mete tres dedos dentro de este, sacándolos cubiertos de una sustancia viscosa. El de ojos azules sube sus piernas a los hombros del rubio, quien introduce lentamente un dedo en el interior del primero, haciéndole estremecerse.

 

— ¿Hace cuanto que no lo hacemos? —Pregunta Hamada, masturbando con su mano libre a Izumi.

 

— Dos semanas... así que ten... cuidado porque sino... realmente voy a... golpearte. —Le responde entre jadeos el menor, masturbando a su vez al animador.

 

Youshiro introduce otro dedo dentro del chico, moviéndolos circularmente y separándolos ligeramente. Kousuke gime quedamente y luego de un rato, el rubio introduce un tercer dedo. El menor toma un poco de lubricante y lo dispersa por el miembro de Hamada, el cual emite un gemido ronco.

 

— ¿Ahora? —Pregunta el rubio, jadeante.

 

— S-si... ¡Si ahora, ahora! —Le responde Kousuke, gimiendo.

 

Youshiro saca sus dedos del interior del menor y con cuidado introduce su miembro dentro de él. Izumi se estremece nuevamente.

 

— ¿E-estás bien? —Pregunta Hamada, intentando no entrar de una en el interior del chico.

 

— C-állate imbécil... y si-sigue c-con... lo que estás... haciendo. —Dice en medio de jadeos el moreno. Youshiro lo besa con pasión, a la vez que comienza a embestir con cuidado.

 

Kousuke no puede evitar pensar que, en una situación en que no los involucre a ellos dos desnudos en una cama, la posición sería por demás incómoda. Pero en este momento, con el calor, la lengua de Youshiro acariciando la suya, la mano de este masturbándolo y el miembro del chico embistiendo en su interior, la comodidad de la pose no es lo que más le imp...

 

— ¡Aaah! —Gime contra la boca de Hamada. ¡Ese jodido bastardo! El muy... muy ha dado en el lugar preciso. Y por la jodida sonrisa de satisfacción que tiene el imbécil, el muy bastardo lo sabe.

 

— ¿Te gusta Kou-chan? ¿Quieres que lo haga de nuevo? —Le susurra contra los labios, para después rozarlos con la punta de su lengua. Izumi lo golpearía... si no fuera porque el rubio tiene su polla dentro de su culo. Y porque, claro, si quiere que lo haga de nuevo.

 

— Cállate y... sigue con lo tuyo. —Youshiro emite algo que es el camino intermedio entre una risa y un gemido.

 

— Mierda... estás tan... —Kousuke comprende que están llegando a la parte en la que sólo dicen guarradas o incoherencias. Casualmente, es una de sus partes favoritas— Mierda, mierda, mierda... estás tan jodidamente apretado... ho, mierda puta. —Si, Hamada diciendo guarradas lo excita, ¿algún problema?

 

— Mierda tu... joder se siente tan... si, si, ¡si!... _joderjoderjodermierda_ ¡mierda! —No es que él sea la imagen de la coherencia y la cohesión, pero... — ¡Si, ahí, ahí! —Entonces es conciente de que está arañando los brazos del rubio. Que bueno que no es una jodida chica de uñas largas, sino el animador tendría serios problemas mañana.

 

— Dios, Dios... ¡Dios, mierda, si! —Kousuke se corre en la mano de Youshiro. Unos segundos después, el muchacho lo sigue.

 

Hamada baja las piernas de Izumi y se recuesta junto a este. Aún jadean y todavía pueden sentir en sus cuerpos los últimos vestigios del orgasmo. Lentamente, el moreno se acurruca contra el rubio, el cual lo abraza, a la vez que los tapa con las frazadas. No es que ellos sean una jodida pareja de novios. No, no lo son para nada. Pero bueno, se siente bien estar abrazados después de hacerlo. Además, tampoco le gusta pensar que lo suyo es solo sexo... ¡A la mierda! ¡Si, son una jodida pareja de novios! ¡¿Algún problema con eso?!

 

— No estudiamos para el examen, idiota. —Le recuerda Kousuke, algo adormilado. El otro sonríe

 

— Bien, no será ni el primer ni el último examen que desapruebe. Además, entiendo el tema. Te pedí que vinieras para pasar tiempo contigo. Últimamente, entre los exámenes y las prácticas de béisbol no nos vemos nunca. —La voz de Youshiro suena levemente melancólica y Kousuke tiene que recordarse que sólo es el jodido estúpido de Hamada— La verdad es que... te extraño.

 

Izumi abraza más fuerte a su novio. Ese imbécil. No es como si él no lo extrañara. Pero vamos, tiene que ser fuerte, no es para tanto, se ven todos los días y... y... Suspira. Sonríe. Lo mira.

 

— Eres un idiota... _Hamada-sempai_. —El susodicho pestañea un par de veces, para luego reír levemente

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

— Auch. Me duele. —Se queja entre dientes el de ojos azules. El rubio ríe entre dientes.

 

— Bien, de ahora en adelante lo haremos al menos cinco o seis veces a la semana. —Sentencia Hamada, sonriendo

 

— Olvídalo. —Murmura Izumi, con los ojos entrecerrados

 

Son las cinco de la mañana y están yendo al Instituto Nishiura tomados de la mano. Se siente bien, eso de comportarse de vez en cuando como novios de verdad (y no es que no lo sean pero... bueno, sería algo difícil de manejar conociendo a sus compañeros. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta a cierto cuarto al bateo con tendencia a graficar demasiado las cosas).

 

Al llegar a los portones de la escuela se sueltan y entran como si se hubiesen encontrado en el camino. Cuando entran a la cancha, en esta se encuentran Tajima, Abe, Mihashi y Sakaeguchi. Los saludan tranquilos y comienzan a hablar del colegio, el béisbol, la misteriosa edad de Momokan... Pero Tajima tiene una expresión pensativa en el rostro, que preocupa al resto (no es que Tajima no suela pensar, no, para nada. El problema es que cuando Tajima piensa, lo hace con respecto al sexo, la masturbación y cosas por el estilo. Y realmente no es un tema que quieran tratar a las cinco de la mañana).

 

— Oigan... —Llama el cuarto al bateo. El resto contiene la respiración— Estaba pensando... ya no siento la tensión sexual que había entre ustedes antes, ¿se revolcaron por ahí? —Dice el chico y todos se congelan en donde están.

 

Kousuke nota como sus mejillas enrojecen. Es oficial, va a matar al imbécil boquifloja de Tajima. Él es una persona muy pacífica (excepto con Youshiro), pero esto.... es la primera vez que siente ganas de golpear a alguien en la cabeza con un bate hasta la inconciencia (sin contar a su novio, claro. No, ellos no tienen una relación sadomasoquista. Al menos no mucho).

 

— Errr... ¡Tajima, mira, Hanai llegó! —Al escuchar el nombre del capitán, el cuarto al bateo sale disparado hacia donde este se encuentra. Hamada e Izumi suspiran aliviados, mientras Sakaeguchi y Abe les sonríen con condescendencia. Mihashi sólo los mira con los ojos abiertos, y muy sonrojado.

 

— No se preocupen. —Dice el catcher— Nosotros no diremos nada.

 

— Aunque posiblemente no se pueda decir lo mismo de Tajima-kun. —Les dice el otro sub-capitán.

 

— ¡Y-yo l-los f-fe-felicito! ¡E-es-estoy m-muy con-contento p-por us-ustedes! —Tartamudea Mihashi.

 

Si, esto es lo que querían evitar. Bueno, ya que. No podían volver atrás el tiempo, así que tendrían que soportar lo que viniera.

 

— Hey, Kousuke —Le dice luego en voz baja el rubio. El susodicho hace un gesto en señal de que lo está escuchando— De ahora en adelante, quizás las veces que decimos que vamos a estudiar, realmente deberíamos hacerlo.

 

E Izumi no puede estar más de acuerdo.

 

FIN


End file.
